Macne Nana
Macne Nana (マクネナナ/Mac音ナナ) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed by Bplats, Inc., under YAMAHA Corporation, and was created in collaboration with the Macne Nana Project (MI7 Japan Inc.). She was rleased in January 2014 for the VOCALOID3 engine. Her voice is provided by the Japanese female voice actress and actress, Haruna Ikezawa (池澤春菜, Ikezawa Haruna). In March 2016, she was confirmed to receive an update to the VOCALOID4 engine. This update will be developed in collaboration with AH-Software Co. Ltd. rather than Bplats. Nana Plus She is the first of the Macne Series to be a part of the VOCALOID software. ---- days until VOCALOID4 release! ---- Concept Nana was designed to be the first voice on the Mac OS. She was inspired by the success of Hatsune Miku. In 2008, VOCALOID was only available on Windows, and there was no equivalent software for the Mac. This inspired Haruna Ikezawa to start working on something using her own voice: Macne Nana. Macne Nana, along with a compact version called "Macne Nana Petite", was released on March 28, 2009 for the software Reason and GarageBand. This lead to a series of vocals similarly to Nana being added to the "Macne Family". Users were also able to take advantage of the Macne Nana and Macne Nana Petite's open license status to exploit her vocals into other software; this had lead to UTAU conversions existing. The last Macne series vocal built for Nana herself was "Macne Nana 2S", which included a vocal that worked for both GarageBand and AppleLoops, as well as a pre-built UTAU voicebank. "Macne Nana Petit" became her own character completely separate from Nana entirely as "Macne Petit" and had her own 2S release "Macne Petit 2S". Nana herself is considered the main character of the Macne series and remains the most focused character within the series. She is described as a bright and cheerful girl who can be a bit of a klutz. She is accident prone and is often late for work, but always looks on the bright side of life. She and her sisters run the "Macne Cafe" (Mac音カフェ).http://macne.net/character/nana Like other VOCALOIDs, Nana's age and height are known, but Nana is also the first to give out her 3 sizes (B87 W57 H87), which is common amongst the Macne family females. Etymology Macne is a combination of the word "Mac", referring to the Macintosh related products, and Ne (音), that means "sound", so, her name means "Mac Sound". In early developments, she has the codename of "Macne Miku" (Mac音ミク(マクネミク)). "Miku" was dropped in favor of the "Nana" name when the project became serious. "Nana" came from Haruna Ikezawa's own nickname of "Nana". Appearance Her first design was mainly inspired by Hatsune Miku. The design of the Macne series in general incorporate various aspects of the Mac computer and its physical appearance, such as USB ports and disk drives or portable devices such as the iPod. While the 2S design has been said to be "princess" themed. Relations *Macne Coco (Black): Older sister *Macne Coco (White): Older sister *Macne Petit: Younger sister *Macne Papa: Father Music featuring Macne Nana Examples of usage * * * }} Additional Information Marketing Macne Nana was originally developed as the "Sound Princess for the Mac" and had much marketing prior to being considered for VOCALOID™. This included merchandise for her, such as a keyboard with her image printed on it and a G3 iPhone.link iOS apps *''Macne Percussion at the Macne Wikia'' A Macne Percussion app for the iPad2 and iPad3 was released. Another app called "Mac音Clock" was also released for Macne Nana. Booklet Launched in 2009, a booklet called "Makunebon" ("マクネボン") was released. Further two volumes were released in 2010 and 2011.link Social Media Nana has an official Twitter account. Trivia *She is the first vocal in the "Macne" series to receive a voicebank for VOCALOID™, as well as the first vocal to have an UTAU vocal (for her 2S release) and a VOCALOID vocal. *7 can be pronounced as "Nana" in Japanese; this is why the number sometimes appear on her designs. Reputation Gallery References External links Navigation Category:Macne Nana